


Money Shot

by applejuice_motherfucker, brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [80]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bribing, Incest, M/M, Preprepped, RP to chat, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave needs a quick loan to buy a new piece of equipment but Bro finds something he is hiding what he spent the rest of his money on. This all leads to sex on the futon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

> ((So this was written from an RP from MSPARP (yup, Aeacus went on there finally) so it’s cowritten by applejuicemotherfucker (which Aeacus is still flailing about) and then transcribed into a fic with their permission. Enjoy!))

Bro’s hanging out on the kitchen staring at the refrigerator like if he opened it it would provide dinner instead of forcing him to either find enough sustenance to cook or order in, when he sees Dave hovering at the corner of his eyes in the hallway leading to his bedroom.

“Sup, li’l man.”

Bro watches him collect himself before responding with confidence. “Yo, I need some money, some quick cash.”

“What for? Don’t ya got any tucked under your mattress?”

“A sexy new camera. There’s a killer one on ebay. And no, I spent it all on... um stuff. And all my stock funds are currently tied up. Can’t touch it.”

“Stuff?” Bro raises a cynical eyebrow in his direction.

“Yes.” And Dave goes back to shuffling for a moment before catching himself and trying to go back to his cool demeanor.

“How specific.”

“It’s as much as I’m willing to share at this time.”

Specific and not at all suspicious.

“Gotta give me something if ya want the dough.” Bro pats his back pocket to indicate his wallet. “I’m willin’ to front your photography habit, but it takes a conversation, li’l man. Tell me what ‘stuff’ you bought.”

Bro can see Dave’s front deteriorating a bit under the scrutiny. “Why? Wh-what’s so interesting about it?”

“Gotta know what you’re bringin’ into the house and all.”

“N-nothing, god... just, like... a thing.” It’s cute how Dave is getting flustered. Bro tries to think of any packages that have come in recently. There aren’t any birthdays coming up, so it’s not a surprise for anyone unless Dave is planning an early Christmas. He moves out of the hallway and into the main room, walking a little stiffly. “No big.”

“Don’t need no cops sniffin’ out illegal contraband now. Who knows what else they would turn up. So, is it legal, li’l bro?”

“Yes, it’s fucking legal, christ,” Dave rolls his eyes at the question. “It-it’s just a thing.”

“Really?” Disbelief is heavy in his voice. “Then I don’t see why you won’t tell me. Don’t wanna have to turn this into an interrogation now, Davey.” Well, that’s a bold faced lie as Bro could definitely employ some ‘interesting’ methods to get Dave to speak. And moan. And cum.

“Ugh.” Dave flops down across the futon, laying on his front and hiding his face. He mumbles something into the cushions.

“Wha was that? Can’t hear ya.” Bro wanders over to the futon as well, leaning over the back. “C’mon, let big Bro know what ya got hidin’?”

Dave groans and then sighs as he looks up. Still not at Bro but enough to clear his mouth. He talks quietly. “It’s a sex thing, alright?”

“A sex thing? And ya ain’t sharin’?”

Dave pout a little and blushes faintly. “I told you, it’s no big deal. It’s just a thing...”

“Do ya even know how to use it? Is it good quality?” Bro jeers, bringing up memories of their first session.

“Yes! I-I mean... yeah.” He tries to recover his cool, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t dissipate.

“Sure ya do.” Bro leans back and rocks on his heels with disbelief obvious in his voice. “Still pretty vague in your descrip’ though. Not sure that answer is worth any advance on any allowance. Guess ya really don’t really want that ‘sexy camera’ that ya mentioned.”

Dave frowns, blushing a little harder. He finally looks up at him. “I’m using it right now. That graphic enough for you?”

Bro’s eyes widen. “Well, now. Tha’s gettin’ a bit more specific.”

“Yeah. So shut up,” he huffs, resting his head on his arms and he lays down again.

Bro leans in again, arms crossed on the back of the couch. “How’s it feel, li’l man? C’mon spill the deets. Keep me interested.” Bro’s eyes trace down Dave’s body until they rest on the plump rump below him. He wonders and imagines what’s underneath the jeans.

Dave rolls his eyes. When he shifts a little, he gasps and bites his lip quickly. “I-I, um... shit...”

Amused, Bro reaches over and lays a gentle hand Dave’s ass, not pressing down or groping just yet, but makes his intention known. The way Dave arches his back a little, raising his hips slightly in the air, gives him away. He tries to relieve the pressure inside of him from whatever ‘sex thing’ toy he was using. He bites down harder on his lip to hold back a groan as Bro touches him. Bro smirks at the reaction and presses down a bit as Dave arches up. He focuses his fingers down along his crack.

“Haa! Mmh!” Dave groans into his arm, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushes his ass up against Bro’s hand further. “Fuck...”

“You get access to my credit card for that ‘camera’ of yours if ya show me.” He taps on Dave’s ass a bit more teasingly before withdrawing his hand. Dave whines softly in turn. His hands slide down to push at his jeans, pushing them down over his ass just enough to expose himself. His underwear pulls tight over his skin, the obvious end of the vibrator standing out slightly against the thin fabric.

Bro hums in appreciation of the sight. He pulls down the next layer himself before returning his hands to Dave’s ass. He squeezes Dave’s cheeks briefly before fingering the end of the vibrator, the black rim that caps the purple silicone that peeks out. Bro can feel the slight hum of the vibrator. He pushes it briefly before gripping it and pulling it out a bit. He lets go and Dave’s ass pulls it back.

“Mmmmm, very nice, Davey. Very nice indeed.”

“A-ahh! F-fuck!” Dave moans sweetly against the couch, shuddering gently as Bro presses the vibe inside him. He rolls his hips up gently into the movement. “Mmmh... Y-you like it?”

“Wouldn’t say that I hate it.” Bro twists the end a bit to give it more vibration. “Definitely wouldn’t say that I mind playin’ with it.” He grips it again and works it in and out a bit more.

“Sh-shit! Ahn...” Dave rolls his hips up further, going with Bro’s movements. He reaches his hands back to spread himself slightly. He pants softly against the cushion.

“Such sweet sounds, Davey. Must be a really nice toy. Why would ya hide somethin’ so nice from me, Davey?” He pulls it almost all the way out before pushing it back in, basically fucking Dave with it. Bro ignores his own erection, only gently pressing his hips to the back of the futon for now.

Dave chokes on his moans as he tries to answer just as Bro shoves it in deeply again. He holds himself open as he tries to grind his hips back to meet each push. He chews on his lip as he tries to hold back his moan, the teeth painfully digging into the tender flesh not helping. He finally finds his voice long enough to answer, “I-I dunno. Was teasing myself. I dunno.”

“Seems like ya were doin’ a pretty good job with that. Humpin’ the couch and everythin’ with that fine tight control. But I think your fine tight ass deserves somethin’ better than a toy. Whatcha think ‘bout that, Davey?” He clicks the vibrator up another notch and starts angling the thrusts inward to drag along his walls, especially as Dave holds himself nice and wide.

“A-ah! F-fuck, Bro, I- mmh!” Dave cries out, trying to spread his legs wider despite his jeans holding them together. “M-mmh, y-yes, fuck yeah, please.”

That’s an invitation if Bro’s ever heard one. In a flash he’s around the futon, somehow losing his shirt in the process. Another shimmy of his hips and his jeans are down as well. His dick’s out and hard because fuck underwear; commando is where it’s at. He’s straddling Dave’s legs and leaning over. He doesn’t care about Dave’s jeans because everything he needs is already exposed. Bro pulls the toy out, kinda impressed with the size now that it’s not encased in his brother’s ass. The nubs and ridges along the purple length must have felt really good.

“Damn, Davey. Ya made it real easy on me. All nice and open and wet for me.” He stares at Dave’s exposed hole, winking at him and fluttering for something else to fill him right back up. He leans down further and kisses the back of Dave’s neck.

“Ah! F-fuck. C’mon, fuck me,” he groans, turning his head to lead Bro’s lips up over his jaw. Bro avoids his lips, wanting to hear every little gasp and moan and curse. Like the one Dave lets out as he tries spreading his legs again, but he’s trapped under Bro’s weight and his jeans around his knees. He grips tighter with his fingers, spreading himself wider open, panting a  little louder. “Fuck me!”

“Hell yeah, li’l bro,” Bro murmurs against Dave’s skin as he kisses up the side of his neck and along his jaw. His body aligns with Dave’s before sinking down. The tip of his dick easily finds the slick wet hole. The toy had done a wonderful job opening his brother up already so Bro slides in easily until Dave’s fingers are brushing the front of Bro’s hips. “Fuckin’ hell, Davey. Ass so hot and tight and fuuuuuuck.” Bro tries to hold himself still instead of thrusting immediately.

“Mh, ah, fuck. Love your cock. S-so fucking good. Holy shit,” Dave breathes out quickly. His lip trembles as he squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering quietly as he adjusts to the feeling of Bro inside him. “Nhh, god.”

“Damn, kid,” Bro breathes out with the same kind of tone. He could say the same about Dave’s ass, how he loves it, how it feels so good, how it so tightly wraps around his cock, but Dave already knows that. As soon as he feels Dave’s body relax, Bro knows it’s time to move. Dave’s already worked himself up and his show got Bro going, so Bro skips over the sweet slow shit and gets right to plowing Dave’s ass, making him nearly bounce off the couch with each thrust. “Dave. Fuck, Dave, hnng!”

“AH! Ah fuck!” His hands try to hold himself steady as Bro suddenly starts fucking him roughly, pressing his hips back on each thrust to try and get him as deep as he can, moaning loudly and panting hard as he tries to catch his breath. “F-fuck, so hot. It’s so good!”

“Hah, fuckin’ shit. Plushest rump in Texas, shit’s better than any smuppet. Wish I could make one this nice. I’d be richer than god with that. F-fuck.” Bro rambles off into Dave’s ear in between moans as he feels Dave move back into him. He doesn’t even really know what he’s saying. He has a feeling Dave doesn’t care either as Dave presses himself up against Bro’s chest just to hear the rumble of his voice through the contact. He shifts his weight to just one arm supporting himself above Dave. He tried to work his other hand around to Dave’s front. “Then we’d buy ya as many cameras- I mean, vibrators as ya wanted.”

“I- mhh! I-I really do want the- ah! th-the camera! W-wanted to... tape myself... f-for you,” Dave whines. He arches his back up sharply pressing his hips against Bro’s hand, forcing a groan from him. He digs his fingers into the cushion. “Oh god!”

“Shit!” Bro’s hips stutter at Dave’s confession, but he manages to get himself under control. He bites down on Dave’s shoulder with a feral growl and rewards him with heavy fast thrusts. Dave moans even louder, mouth hanging open as he lays still. He lets Bro fuck him as hard as he wants. He slides his hand down to push Bro’s hand around his cock and curses as the rough leather wraps around him. Bro starts to jerk him as best he can against the cushions of the futon, while maintaining the punishing pace. “Fuckin’ hell, Davey, makin’ me lose my cool,” Bro growls into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

Dave cries out as Bro strokes him hard, holding himself as still as he can. He sobs a little as Bro bites down. “Fuck! Bro! Bro! I-I mmh!”

“Yeah, tha’ right, fuckin’ come for me.” Bro speeds up both his hand and his hips as he feels himself unraveling quickly too. Dave pants gets louder until suddenly he can’t breathe as pleasure grips him. He shudders hard as he cries out, sobbing Bro’s name as he releases over his hand, grinding his ass back against Bro’s hips, tightening around him as he comes.

“F-fu-!”

“Oh, f-fuck!” Bro bends sharply over Dave, dragged over the edge as well. He finishes with a couple more thrusts before filling his brother up. He’s breathing hard and leaning against Dave, trapping him across the futon. “Goddamn, Davey, Goddamn.”

Dave trembles as he calms down, breathing deep with a hazy grin. He hums in content at the full feeling Bro leaves him. “So fucking hot...”

“Goddamn,” Bro curses again as he nuzzles the back of Dave’s neck. He doesn’t make any movement to get up at all except to pull his hand out from under Dave and wipe it on the cushion’s cover. Dave huffs a little before pulling Bro’s hand to his mouth, sucking softly on his fingertips to clean him up that way. Bro shudders a bit at the feeling of Dave’s mouth on his fingers. Dave smiles softly around Bro’s fingers at the movement above him, licking at him as he pulls them from his mouth. He licks his lips as well with a soft smack.

The leather is a lost cause until they can get it into the laundry so Dave just works it off of Bro’s hand and lets it fall to the floor.

Dave hums softly laying still beneath him, perfectly comfortable as he is. Especially as Bro uses his free hand to ruffle his hair lightly.

“If ya ever want to tease yourself again, I’m totally down for that. And the camera thing. Totally in for the camera thing. Though only if ya use it with the two of us too.” Bro presses his smirk against Dave’s skin.

“Deal. Always wanted to be a cam whore, heh.”

“Ya’d be a pretty cam whore...” Bro’s voice drifts off a bit as he drift off a bit as well. The cold air doesn’t seem to bother him at at. Especially not with a hot Dave underneath him. “Hmmm...”

Dave smiles and kisses light at Bro’s fingers as he closes his eyes as well, settling under him comfortably. “Thanks.”

“Pretty...” Bro murmurs as sleep takes him. Dave just grins. He relaxes, humming softly until he falls asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
